She Would Not
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Andromeda Black: her parents announce on Christmas that she's to marry a certain boy with whom she attends school. She's already taken with a muggle. Watch what she does about it and see how it affects Narcissa's future.
1. Unwanted Visitors and Strange Behavior

"Mum, you wished to speak to me?" Seventeen-year-old Andromeda Black stepped into her mother's bed chamber. It was winter break of Andromeda's final school year, and the calendars read "December 24th."

"Yes, dear," began her mother, "You see, your sister Bellatrix is engaged now…"

"Yes, Mum, I know," said Andromeda, "But, what about her?"

"Well, dear, she has found a suitable husband," her mother started out slow, but increased the speed of her words as she spoke, "Your father and I wish you to do the same, and so we have picked you a husband."

"Mother!" Andromeda was taken aback. "When I wish to marry, I will surely let you know, but I am only seventeen years old!" Actually, part of that was a lie. Andromeda _was _ready to marry, but not some pureblooded punk her parents found "suitable." She'd fallen in love with a muggle she had met over the summer called Ted Tonks, but she hadn't told her parents.

"Dear, we wish you to be prepared for life early off," her mother continued, "Being married young is the simplest way of doing so, especially to the young man we've arranged. His family is most anxious to tie into the noble family of Black."

Andromeda sighed, knowing this conversation was going no where. "When must I meet the boy?"

"You'll met him tomorrow," Mrs. Black smiled, patting her daughter's head. "You'll love him, I promise."

The next morning, Andromeda aroused herself and, in her nightdress, went down to make breakfast. _Perhaps waffles today,_ she thought, _Ted showed me how to make them, so perhaps I'll try it. _She was shocked when her mother, father, and sisters sat in the sitting room fully-clothed and with company. Company that was unwelcome in Andromeda's opinion.

The company was Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin prefect from school who did nothing but get on Andromeda's last nerve (a nerve usually reserved for her cousin, Sirius,) and his parents. The trio's hair were as blonde as Bellatrix's was black, and that said something.

"Mum, what are they-.." Andromeda half-shrieked.

"I told you we would have company today!" her mother hissed. Bellatrix stifled a laugh.

"You mean…?!" She just couldn't put it into words.

"I simply cannot wait for you two to wed!" Bellatrix gushed in mock excitement, looking from Andromeda to Lucius and back again.

"Who two?!" Andromeda stammered, "Surely not _us _two!" She pointed frantically from herself to Lucius.

"Why, yes, Andromeda," Lucius smirked, "I'm your betrothed. Perhaps you should go back up the stairs and dress yourself. Don't you want to be presentable in the company of your future mother-in-law and father-in-law?"

Andromeda said nothing, too furious to speak rationally. Instead, she stormed back upstairs, dressed, and returned. Unlike if it had been one of her sisters, the whole process only took about ten minutes.

"I'm dressed. Pleased now, Malfoy?" Andromeda snarled.

"Hey, better change that attitude, _dear_," Lucius scoffed, "That'll be your name, as well." Reality sunk in. Her parents had really engaged her to the man, the _boy_, she attended school with and could stand the least of all students! Once Lucius and his parents (finally) left, Andromeda sat down wit her parents to have a serious conversation. So, of course, her sisters eavesdropped.

"Mum, you cannot honestly have betrothed me to that… that… that _beast_!" Andromeda cried shrilly. Tears made themselves present in her eyes.

"He's not a beast," her mother replied coldly, "He's a wealthy, handsome young man with pure blood streaming through his veins."

"How does that even matter?!" Andromeda sobbed, "I couldn't care less about his blood or his money!" At this, her mother choked on her next words and nearly fainted. Her father, having just taken a sip of coffee, promptly sprayed the room black.

"Andromeda Black, don't say such atrocious things to your mother!" her father demanded in such a booming voice even her nearby sisters trembled.

"They're not atrocious," Andromeda argued, "They're facts! I can't stand all of this… this… _incest_! For that's what it must be if everyone is as pureblooded as they claim!"

"Do not speak to your parents this way!" commanded Mr. Black, not drawing a wand, but instead, raising a hand.

"I'll speak anyway I please!" said Andromeda, but even she knew she had gone too far. For a moment, she didn't care. For a moment, it felt good to finally get her two cents in. For a moment, she was on top of the world, endorphins rising and her head spinning. And then, her moment crashed down by the swing of an arm and the piercing cry of pain; a cry that escaped through her own lips.

It took her a moment to understand. Her father, her loving, stern father, had struck her, even sent her flying across the room. All of this was done wandlessly. Perhaps he thought he would knock some sense into his girl. Perhaps he wasn't thinking, only acting. It didn't matter. Andromeda ran, ran as fast as possible, up the stairs and to her room while her parents stood frozen and speechless. If only seconds later, a small, delicate hand knocked lightly, affectionately, on her door. She slowed her sobs to a stop before answering the door. When it opened, her four-year-younger sister, Narcissa, stood before her.

"What do you _want_, Cissy?" Andromeda demanded through a shaking voice. Tears still hid in the corners of her eyes, and her make-up was stained across her pale face.

Narcissa's jaw fell open as words fought to come out, but them fight seemed to be lost as no words were spoken by the fair blonde girl. She seemed, for unknown reasons, to be on the verge of tears. Andromeda took the time to examine her sister, to look at her features for really the first time.

Wavey, light-blonde hair framed her pretty face. Her grays eyes pled for love and acceptance. Though only thirteen, Narcissa had taken to wearing make-up, and it could do nothing but make her even more beautiful. Maybe thought Narcissa was the most beautiful of all three of the sisters Black. Narcissa thought differently. She was always harsh when commenting on her own appearance, attitude, or grades. "It could be so much better!" she would say. Narcissa thought Andromeda and Bellatrix were much more beautiful than she.

Abruptly, Narcissa grew too frustrated to even bear it. She spun around on her heels and then dashed back to her bedchamber. Then, shouts from down the stairs distracted Andromeda, and so she could not pursue her young sister. She could not make out exactly what her parents and sister Bellatrix, for that was who the screaming came from, were saying exactly, but she heard the words, "Andromeda," "Love," "Pureblood," and "Disgrace" came up a fair few times. Andromeda cried silently, sitting on the steps and listening to the fight, trying to understand. It wasn't until ten minutes later when she realized an amazing fact.

Bellatrix and her mother were fighting _for her_.


	2. Shouts, Screams, and All That Good Stuff

Andromeda, if was to judge from the volume of the shouting, would have spoke of war below her. She knew only two things; the fighting was about her, and Bellatrix and her mother were on her side, defending her. It seemed her father was furious at her for her opinions. Bellatrix and her mother, though both usually on the attacking side of an argument about Andromeda, were defending her. On top of the screaming, a light sobbing was coming from Narcissa's room for reasons unknown to Andromeda. Andromeda became suddenly furious: this was _his _fault entirely. If Lucius hadn't came into the picture, the family would be sitting together opening Christmas presents. Her father would be admiring the new cloak Andromeda had gotten him. Her mother would be fidgeting around with the beautiful necklace her middle daughter gave her, desperately trying to clasp the chain around her neck. Bellatrix would be giggling happily while holding up the beautiful blood-red dress that was now packaged under the tree. Narcissa, young Narcissa, would be having a similar reaction to the matching dark green dress that came from the small box with her name on it. Andromeda would be laughing, enjoying her presents (what they were unknown currently) and smiling, standing their into the clothes she'd put on, a dark blue dress exactly matching her sisters, a dress she'd bought with her own money. But, alas, that was not how reality was. That was just what _should _have been, not what _was_. She shook herself from this reverie and listened closer. It seemed, though both on her side, her mother and sister held different positions.

"Perhaps, in time, she shall grow to love him?" her mother suggested. She never hated to change her mind, but she hated to see her daughters unhappy. Always looking for the third option was Mrs. Black.

"Druella, no!" snapped her father, his blood pressure rising and his face growing red, "It will never get any better! That girl is as stubborn and pigheaded as…!" He stopped, not able to find a good simile.

"As you?" Bellatrix finished. She smiled her radiant Bellatrix smile, flashing white teeth at her father innocently. After all, Bella was usually good at smoothing things over with her parents. "Why not just find a pureblood husband she actually can _stand_?"

"Because she doesn't believe in strictly pureblood marriages!" As if he could get any louder, her father was truly screaming now, "She just bloody said so! She won't marry _anyone _we see fit!"

"Cygnus, calm down," said Mrs. Black calmly, "It's not worth getting this excited. You'll make yourself ill. Isn't he already looking peaky, Bella?" she motioned to her daughter, winking just a little bit.

"Oh, dreadfully peaky," Bellatrix agreed, nodding her head. "Perhaps you should sit down, Father, and don't speak a word, else you grow worse." He nodded speechlessly and lowered himself onto the couch.

"Honestly, dear, she'll be fine marrying Lucius," said Druella, "She'll fall in love with him, even if it happens after the wedding like we did. She will be fine, happy, and her opinions will change." She nodded with finality, as if to agree with her own statement.

But Andromeda would not. She would not fall in love with Lucius, no matter what they said or did. She would not, she _could _not, ever love a monster like him. She would not change her opinions. After all, Andromeda disbelieved her mother even thought truth of the words she had spoken herself.

"Mum, I highly doubt it," said Bella softly, "Andromeda's an opinionated girl, always making sure her thoughts are heard. There is no possibly way that Andromeda will change her mind, even if you force her to marry into a wealthy, pureblooded family such as the Malfoys."

"She _will!_ Cygnus hissed, "She will do it for her family! All of my daughters _will _stay true to our blood!"

"I will not!" Andromeda looked around to see who the exclamation had come from. When she discovered her parents and sister staring up the steps and seeing her for the first time, she realized it had been her.

"What did you say?!" demanded Mr. Black, his face once more reddening with anger and rage. "What did you say to your parents?!"

"I said, 'I will not!' I'm not marrying a low-life creep like Lucius Malfoy! God only _knows _what kind of gruesome things that man, that _boy, _would ask of me! No, indeed, I will never marry a man such as Lucius Malfoy!" she shouted down to her family, and then her tone softened. She floated down the stairs up to her mother and took her mother's hand in her own slightly smaller one. "Mother, I could never love a man such as that for I am all ready in love. You've never met him, but his name is Ted Tonks. I wish to marry him, Mother. I love him!"

"Tonks…" puzzled her mother, "Never heard the name, so he mustn't be a pureblood. Is he a half-blood, perhaps? God, please tell me he takes after his pureblooded mother?"

"No, Mum," said Andromeda slowly, "He's not a half-blood, and he's not related to a pureblood in any manner, so do not strain yourself. He's not a muggleborn, either. Mother, he's a muggle; he can do no magic." Her mother gasped and nearly fainted, falling back into Bella's arms.

"I will not have it!" shouted her father as he rose to his feet. "My daughter shall not marry some… some… _muggle_!" the way he said "muggle" made the word seem like an insult, " 'Can do no magic' indeed! You will love Lucius Malfoy!"

"I'm not a machine!" Andromeda shouted through streaking tears. Never before had she yelled at her father, and the sheer anger and hate she felt at this moment scared her. "You cannot control who I love! I love Ted, and I shall always love Ted! Do you understand?! Ted and only Ted!"

"Andromeda, stop speaking," Bellatrix whispered, "You'll only make Father angrier." But Andromeda pretended not to hear. Maybe she couldn't and wasn't pretending, but that is in the eyes of the beholder.

" 'A machine'? What the devil is a machine?! Some _muggle _device, for sure!" Cygnus spat, "The boy's already rubbing off on you! God, I miss the days of old, during which it was not illegal to murder those bloody muggles! Does he _know _about the world magic?!"

"No, sir," Andromeda replied weakly. Her father's words had cut her life a knife, and now she was doing her best to stop the bleeding. "He knows n-nothing. Only that I am enrolled in a private school." Her heart, aching, felt as though it could explode.

"How did you bloody meet the muggle?!" her father demanded, "For surely it was no where you are permitted to be! Have you been _lying _to us all this time?!"

Said Andromeda, "This last summer. I didn't _mean _to meet him, but I was wandering through Hogsmeade and some people were speaking of a recently-built muggle neighborhood just blocks away. I was dreadfully curious, and I'd never even _met _a muggle before! I just wanted to see what they were like." A sudden sobbing grew strong from the direction in which the stairs were located. The four family members shifted their eyes to gaze upon Narcissa, standing at the top of the stairs, crying. One thought streamed through the young Narcissa's mind: _I wish I were dead. _

**A/N: Yeah, it doesn't make a lot of sense, but it will when I get later in, I promise! Narcissa's acting weird, but you'll find out why if you keep reading! And maybe a review or so would get my creative juices flowing faster?**


	3. Escape and New Betrothal

Christmas Day row was unwelcome in all families, even feared in some. However, a row such as this had risen, splitting the Black family apart. Andromeda was in love with a muggle. Her father hated all muggles with a burn of passion. Her sister Bellatrix wished the argument would cease and all would be magical and delightful as Christmas should be. Her mother just wanted everyone to be happy. Narcissa wished she was dead.

_How could they do this to me?_ thought Narcissa bitterly as she listened to the fighting below, all about Andromeda being betrothed to a man called Lucius Malfoy. Tears streaked down her pale cheeks.

"Andromeda Black, you are marrying Lucius Malfoy once you graduate!" commanded Mr. Black, "That's final!" The sheer rage in his voice was matched by the fire in his eyes and shouted at his so-called "beloved" daughter Andromeda.

Andromeda wished the argument to end, so replied obediently, "Yes, father. I suppose I shall marry Lucius, despite however much I abhor him. Plan the wedding for all I care, but I shan't enjoy a moment of it." Without a further word, she rushed up the stairs and to her bedchamber. The edge of her skirt brushed her sister Narcissa, who sat on the top stair.

"Come down, Narcissa," called her mother affectionately, "It's all right, they're done shouting. Andromeda's agreed to do as we ask and marry the young Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa nodded and, wiping the stains of eyeliner and mascara that the crying had caused from her cheeks with her sleeve, did as she was told.

"It's all right, Cissy," cooed Bellatrix as she wrapped an arm around her sister, "They won't shout anymore. I know how arguments upset you sometimes." Narcissa rolled her eyes; Bellatrix seemed to be clinging to Narcissa's youth. But, at thirteen, Narcissa was less of a child and more of a woman than Bellatrix was willing to believe.

_She would never understand_, thought Narcissa, a heavy sigh escaping her lips, _She's never been in love as I have. She's just marrying because it's expected of her_. Her pale blue eyes revealed the true sorrow and weakness she felt.

"Narcissa, dear," said her mother, "Are you all right?" The deep concern present in Mrs. Black's heart was not unjustified; Narcissa had been acting strangely all morning. Usually, Narcissa was in high spirits, floating around the house, singing or humming a lovely tune just to "shatter the silence" or poking her head in every room to see what the rest of the family was up to. This was not the usual Narcissa behavior by any means.

"I'm fine, Mother," Narcissa lied, "I just don't like rows. Could we, perhaps, call Andromeda back down and open presents?" She bit her lip; Narcissa hated to lie, especially to her family. Just thinking of lying to them gave her a dreadful feeling in her stomach, and so truly doing the act felt like she was being stabbed over and over again.

"I'll go up and get her," suggested Bellatrix, trying to be helpful. After a nod of approval from her father, she ran up the stairs and turned sharply at the top to face Andromeda's bedchamber. The door was locked, but Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "_Alohamora_!" The door swung open to reveal an empty room. Without a single thought, she cried, "Mother! Father! Sh-she isn't here! She must have disapparated!"

Narcissa didn't see her sister Andromeda again until the end of winter break. Andromeda was boarding the train to return to Hogwarts, and as was Narcissa. Narcissa waved to her, but she merely shot her a fierce, hate-filled glare. Her heart sank deeper into her chest, and she found herself a seat in the usual Slytherin compartment. Andromeda, however a Slytherin, chose not to sit with them, instead sitting in a smaller compartment with Sirius, a relative to whom they were forbidden to speak. Hurt, Narcissa sat, staring at the ground and not noticing where, or by whom, she had sat.

"Narcissa Black?" said the boy sitting next to her. She snapped her head up to face him, and he was none other than Lucius. "What on Earth could be the matter? Didn't your Christmas go well after my family's visit?" He smirked a little, as if her frown was the answer in itself.

"No, Lucius, it did not," said Narcissa sadly. "Andi's run away from us, and now she won't speak to be even on the train. She's already in love and refuses to marry you." She hung her head low in shame, for she felt very improper to speak to a seventeen year old as an equal as she was doing.

"What?!" Lucius sputtered, "She cannot-..?! How can she-..?! Does she really think-…?!" It seemed the right words just would not come to poor Lucius, whose face was turning bright red with anger. Narcissa only nodded.

_How __dare__ that brat refuse me_! Lucius thought, _Well, she'll see. I'll go to her family this very weekend and __demand__ that they make her my wife!_ The rest of the train ride past in an awkward silence. Narcissa felt as though her heart would break; she had successfully talked to Lucius, but it had only been about Andromeda!

By the time Saturday had rolled around, Lucius had gathered permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to leave school for a few hours. Around noon on Saturday, he flooed to the home of the Black family.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded when he arrived. "People speak of Andromeda refusing to wed me and of her running away from home! What is going on?!" Anger was clearly present in his face, expressed the redness that had gathered.

"Lucius!" exclaimed Mrs. Black, clutching the lace of her blouse dramatically. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack, dear! What is it you're yelling about?" With a light _plop_, she sat herself down on the couch to listen to Lucius speak. Mr. Black came from the kitchen and joined them a moment later.

"I hear of your daughter, _my _wife-to-be, has run away and refused to wed me!" Lucius shouted, "I demand the truth; is this some sort of a trick?!" He shot an icy glare from Mr. Black to Mrs. Black and back again, demanding his questions be answered.

"I'm afraid that this is no trick, Lucius," said Mrs. Black calmly, "Andromeda's run away and is not speaking with us. Perhaps you've seen her at school. She's decided she's in love with-.. someone else. I'm so dreadfully sorry." Cygnus Black sat in silence, gazing not so much at Lucius as through him.

In a fit of rage, Lucius cried, "You promised her to me!" He flung his arm at a vase, causing it to fall off of its stand and shatter. He did a similar action to destroy a lamp or two. "You promised me a wife!"

"And a wife you shall have!" spoke Cygnus suddenly. In confusion and concern, Druella wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulder. He, however, shook the himself loose. "We do, after all, have a third, unwed daughter. Narcissa is young now, but she will grow in no time at all."

"Betroth Narcissa?" Druella whispered to her husband quickly, "But she's just a girl! She's only thirteen! We would rip from her the entire dating process!" A single tear rolled down the mother's cheek, for that was exactly what had happened to her in the time of her own youth.

"She's not a child anymore, Druella!" Cygnus snapped to his wife, "She's as much a woman as any other. And we've promised him one of our daughters. We've got no other option." Understandingly, Druella nodded, and Cygnus turned to Lucius. "Just wait until she graduates. Four years, just four years."

Lucius pondered the thought. He would still marry into the same family, the same, pureblooded, wealthy family. He would still get a wife. On top of those things, he would still have four years during which to do whatever he pleased. It took him four seconds exactly to come to a decision: "I accept the offer. The day after Narcissa graduates, we will be wed!"

**A/N: Still not making a lot of sense to Narcissa's behavior? Well, just wait and see! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and, come on, tomorrow's Christmas Eve! **


	4. Andromeda's Blessing

Third-year Slytherins and Gryffindors poured into the Transfiguration class room the next Friday. MgGonagall, in her animagius form, sat on her desk, watching the students closely. After all, when Slytherins and Gryffindors were in the same room, the chaos would surely ensue without proper supervision. As the students began to take their seats, MgGonagall changed to her human form once again and greeted the class with a warm, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Professor," chimed all the students except one. Narcissa sat in silence, her chin resting on her hand, and a heavy sigh, weighed down by pain and emotion, escaped her lips. Unexpectedly, the window blew open, and through the open window came a large owl carrying nearly larger note. Had Narcissa been looking, she would have realized it was her family owl, Hermes, but she was off in her own little world. She sighed once more, this one even sadder than the other.

"Miss Black?" called Professor MgGonagall, and shock caused Narcissa to jolt involuntarily, and the result of the jolt was falling from her seat and landed on the cool, hard floor. Blushing, Narcissa wandered up to the front as MgGonagall continued speaking. "You've received a note from your parents. You are excused from school for the day. Be back for class by Monday at the latest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Narcissa quickly before turning back to her seat and gathering her things to leave. A bit clumsily, she dropped her bag, but speedily picked it back up. She exited the class room and ventured to the Great Hall where Professor Slughorn, her head-of-house, waited to mind her trip home.

Once home, Narcissa bid her favorite teacher farewell and promised to see him at the next Slug Club meeting, not that he really would have cared. ("You're cousin Regulus will be there, correct?") She turned the doorknob silently and stepped inside. Her parents were sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"What is it, mother, father?" Narcissa asked instantly as she dropped the books she had accidentally brought with her. "Is something wrong? What is the matter?" Her eyes scanned her parents' faces anxiously, darting back and forth between them. The innocence and concern presently shining through the young girl was enough to make Mrs. Black turn away as sheer guilt ate her up inside.

"Narcissa, please sit down," said her mother, but she did not turn her head back. Narcissa did as she was told and sat in the large comfortable chair usually reserved only for guests. This alone made whatever was going on seem even more important.

"Narcissa, dear," her father began softly. He did not want to frighten his youngest daughter for fear she would be reminded of what had occurred with Andromeda and perhaps repeat her sister's actions. "You recall your sister's betrothal, of course?"

"Oh," Narcissa said, her anxiety dead, and she wondered why all that she was ever asked about was Andromeda. She doubted anyone really cared about her, anyway, for it wasn't Andromeda, it was Bellatrix, and if wasn't Bellatrix, it was Andromeda. Of this, of course, she did not speak. "Yes, Father, I remember. She's betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. Father, do you think she'll be returning to us?"

"I do not," replied Mr. Black, and Narcissa's head drooped sadly. Hastily, her father added, "Andromeda will not be returning, that is for certain. However, the young Mr. Malfoy requests we still find him a wife."

"We're so sorry, dear, so dreadfully sorry!" his wife sobbed, a tissue raised to wipe the tears before they could stain her highly made-up face. "We had no other options, Narcissa! I pray you, forgive us!" Narcissa glanced from her mother to her father, not quite understanding what they were saying.

"Narcissa, we have had to betroth _you _to Lucius," said her father apologetically, "You shall be married shortly after you graduate school." It took a moment for the information to really make sense, and then another for speech to come to Narcissa.

"Really?! Thank y-!" Narcissa started, but then changed her excited tone to a fake, disappointed one. "I mean, darn," she added, swinging her arm downward to express her "disappointment".

"We were going to wait to tell you until the weekend," Mr. Black explained, "but your mother felt so horribly guilty, so we decided it could not wait." As her parents looked away for one reason or another, Narcissa could not help but grin, but as soon as they glanced back to her, she distorted the smile into an unconvincing, but apparently convincing enough for her parents, frown.

~o0O0o~

Narcissa immediately woke herself up, and, without thinking to change from her bedclothes first, ran out of her room and down the great stair way of the Black house as if it were Christmas and she was the anxious child she had been years ago, anxious for what she knew was coming.

She sighed as she let herself fall onto the couch with a delicate _plop_. Her mind scattered through precious memories, though perhaps the best one being that beautiful day that had been four years earlier on which her parents told her she was going to marry Lucius Malfoy, to whom her sister Andromeda had previously been betrothed. But Andromeda had refused, and Lucius was the love of young Narcissa's life and had been so since she'd first saw him in her first - his fifth- year at school.

And today, a glorious day, she would finally marry him. She would not - she _could _not - mess this up. She glanced remorsefully at the guest list, seeing neither Andromeda nor her cousin Sirius anywhere on it. But it was all well, and despite wishing her sister and cousin could be there for her, to share in the amazing moment in her life, she would not let the memory of her two relatives to and of whom she was not allowed to speak ruin the most important day of her life.

When she thought a moment, she didn't really know why she had ran down the stairs and fallen onto the couch; it wouldn't make the slow day pass more quickly so as to get to the magical time of five o'clock at which the wedding was scheduled. She glanced quickly to the clock; it was five, but in the morning, not evening. _Just twelve more hours until I take his name,_ she thought dreamily. Blankly, she watched that clock as its hands struck six and seven, but as it neared eight, her gaze was broken by the entrance of her mother.

"Narcissa!' exclaimed Mrs. Black, "What are you doing up? Too excited to sleep, dear?" - Narcissa only nodded - "Ah, I see. Well, you must find something to keep you busy until it is time. Go dress yourself and go out. Do whatever you wish." After flashing her mother a smile, Narcissa nodded and ran up to get dressed.

After dressing herself in a dress she hadn't seen since the last Christmas she spoke to her sister, a dress her sister had given her years ago that miraculously still fit, she again ran down the stairs as anxiously as before, knowing exactly where she was going.

Nervously, she stood at the front door, both afraid to knock and afraid to walk away. Without thinking, she leaned over a little bit, and her head bumped the wooden door. She gasped, then covered her mouth. When she heard speaking inside, she held her ear closer to the door to catch their words.

"Honey, I think someone's at the door," said a female's voice, and Narcissa felt the formation of a huge lump in her throat. "Answer it, would you, dear?" A slight mumble was heard, but it was then over-powered by approaching footsteps.

"Hello?" said a man as he pulled up the door. He stared blankly at Narcissa, and he was unrecognizable to her. "Err, do we know you, miss?" A single tear came to her delicately made-up eye.

"Sir, I don't know you personally," said Narcissa quietly, "But if I'm at the correct address, I know your wife." She smiled affectionately, and the man puzzled over all this a moment.

"You know Dromeda?" he asked. When Narcissa nodded, he turned back towards the door and shouted inside. "Dromeda! There's someone hear to see you!"

"Well, Ted, invite them in, of course!" a female voice inside the house shouted back, and after it yelled, Ted turned to Narcissa again.

"Would you, uh, like to come in?" Ted asked awkwardly, not quite sure who this woman was or how she knew his wife.

"I'd love to," replied Narcissa with tears in her eyes. She took one step inside and was amazed at what she saw: muggle things. Nothing moved on its own, and there wasn't the faintest hint of magic anywhere. She looked directly at Ted and took his hand in her own smaller one to shake it. "It's marvelous to finally meet you."

"Err, I would most likely say the same if I knew who you are," Ted replied honestly, a little bit confused. Narcissa glanced around the room in a daze, her eyes large with fascination for the muggle things around her. Her gaze stopped on the television. "You look like you've never seen a television before."

"Television?" Narcissa said carefully, wanting to pronounce the word right, "Oh, it's because I haven't! I've never seen anything like this black box! What does it do?" Ted gave her a skeptical look, but chose to say nothing.

"All right, who is it that's here?" a woman said without looking as she entered the room. She held a small girl, somewhere between one and two years old, in her arms, and the girl's hair was bright pink. And then the woman froze, her mouth open wide, forming an "o". Carefully, she let the little girl down on the floor without removing her gaze from Narcissa.

The woman had short brown hair that only went the length of her neck and dark but caring eyes that held much affection. Her lips were slim but perfectly colored, and her clothes were a plain gray and dripping with muggle ability. There was no doubt in Narcissa's mind who this was: Andromeda.

"C-Cissa?" asked Andromeda timidly. It was clear the quiet years of living as housewife and now mother had made her less bold and outspoken. "I-is that you?" When Narcissa nodded, Andromeda glided across the room with much more grace than Narcissa knew she possessed, and the sisters embraced.

After an emotional moment, the sisters chatted to catch up. Andromeda told Narcissa of her marriage to Ted Tonks, who was the reason she was cut from the family tree, and introduced her young daughter, Nymphadora. When she said her name, however, Nymphadora stuck her tongue out. With little breath, Narcissa then told Andromeda of her marriage to Lucius that would take place in just a few more hours. A moment of silence went by before Andromeda spoke again, and when did, it was wishing her sister luck and telling her goodbye. She also advised Narcissa not to visit her ever again else she end up like she herself: burned from the family wall. With a small nod, Narcissa rose and did as Andromeda said. She looked back at the house once, and there stood Andromeda waving from her doorstep. That was all Narcissa needed.


	5. Seeking Out Sirius

Anxious to arrive at her next destination, Narcissa still found herself dawdling on the past while. She had revived her relationship with her sister, if only for a moment. She would not ever forget this. And though Andromeda had suggested she never return, it still felt amazing to be part of her sister's life again.

Narcissa didn't know exactly where she was going. The only place she knew to go was a place named for the founder of the Gryffindor house, Godric Gryffindor, where she was unsure if she would find him. She hadn't seem him since he ran away, and she wondered if she would even recognize him anymore. But Narcissa had to try; she simply had to see him, just one more time.

Nervous, Narcissa's fist faintly tapped the wooden door before her. Slowly, cautiously, the door opened, revealing a woman with red hair and emerald-green eyes. The woman eyed Narcissa wearily before those emerald eyes widened with realization; she recognized Narcissa. Narcissa recognized her, too.

"Narcissa Black?" asked the woman carefully. "What on Earth do you want?" Her words were tense, matching her physical appearance, but her eyes were soft, her smile sweet.

"Please, Lily," Narcissa said, practically begging, "I just had to see if my cousin was here. I-.. I need to speak to him. It's rather urgent." The woman, Lily, lifted a red eyebrow curiously.

"You've never wanted anything to do with Sirius until now," Lily stated. "What do you want of him? Anything you need to tell him, you may tell me. This is for safety reasons, of course."

"Lily, please, is Sirius here?" asked Narcissa desperately. A couple hot tears stung her eyes, waging all-out warfare on her self-control and winning so far. "Let me speak with him, I beg of you."

Lily gazed at Narcissa for a moment, summing her up and deciding if it were okay. She then turned her head back inside the house and called, "Sirius! You've got a visitor!"

"How the bloody Hell do I have a visitor?!" Sirius called back. "Firstly, I don't even live here! Secondly, no one but you lot likes to see me!" Lily rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Sirius Orion Black, get your arse over here before I come in there and kick it!" Lily growled, then turned back to Narcissa with a pleasant smile and a simple tone. "He'll be here momentarily."

"What is it?!" Sirius asked impatiently as he walked up. Lily took a step to the side to reveal Narcissa in front of them. "What the bloody Hell do you want from me?"

Narcissa's response was by no means verbal. She threw her arms around his neck and allowed herself to manage those sobs she had been choking on for the past ten minutes. Sirius, awkward at first, patted her back slowly.

"Oh, Sirius," Narcissa fumbled. "I've missed you, and today is my wedding day, so I decided I needed to s-see you one last time as a f-fellow Black." Affectionately, she kissed her cousin on the cheek.

"Really?" Sirius chuckled, "I wrote you off as a housewife a while ago. Who's the lucky - or unlucky, depending on your outlook - guy that gets to marry my cousin?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa blushed. Sirius looked appalled. "Mother and Father set it up. He was supposed to marry Andromeda, but after she married Ted, that muggle boy, Lucius was found a bachelor once more. Since Mother had promised him a wife, they set me to marry him."

"Interesting story," Sirius nodded, then really soaked in her words. "Wait, since when are you on first name terms with Andromeda's husband? You called him 'Ted'."

"I visited her just before coming here," Narcissa confessed. "It was nothing. I simply needed to tell her as I am you." Her eyes shot down to the ground.

"I see," said Sirius, and then a moment of silence crept over the two. It was Sirius who broke it. "So, am I invited to the wedding?" His grin was big and arrogant.

"If you want to be," Narcissa replied without a single second of hesitation. "But my parents, your parents, and Bella will be there, so if they see you, we're both in for it."

"Ah, a risk," Sirius grinned. "Perfect. What time is it?" He pointed to his watch to reaffirm his point.

"It is in…" Narcissa started before pulling his arm so as to gaze at his watch. "a little less than seven hours. My God, time flies quickly!"

"And where is this fine ceremony of holy matrimony taking place?" asked Sirius. He kept cool on the outside, but inside, he was both delighted and excited.

"Malfoy Manor, where else?" she sighed dreamily. Sirius's gaze turned harsh, causing Narcissa to ask, "What?"

"And how am I supposed to sneak in?" Sirius demanded as he gave a chuckle. "I expect I'm not exactly on the guest list." Narcissa shook her head and laughed, causing Sirius to utter his own, "What?"

"You're Sirius Orion Black!" Narcissa laughed. "You've always gotten into places you weren't welcome! I expect you'll have little troubles getting inside."

"Good point," Sirius agreed, wiggling his eyebrows. "I _am _good at that sort of thing. I'll even borrow a tuxedo from Prongs - that's James, if you never figured it out."

But Narcissa wasn't listening. She hugged her cousin tightly and kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner. Together, they sat down on the porch and exchanged stories, words, and worlds with each other for the next two hours. When those hours were up, Narcissa dashed home to prepare herself for what she expected to be the happiest day of her life.

And she was right in so many ways.

**A/N: Aw, cousinly love. How sweet. XD This chapter was kind of short.. The next chapter shall contain the wedding and all of the unnessicary fuss that comes before it!**


End file.
